


Balcony talks

by sugar_rush_JB



Category: GOT7
Genre: Falling In Love, First Meetings, M/M, Markbum, My First Work in This Fandom, and in general, idk fully how south korea reacted to covid-19 dont come for me, it's like a long distance but not rlly, its not a slow burn, this work is meant to be lighthearted
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:15:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23220811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugar_rush_JB/pseuds/sugar_rush_JB
Summary: A fic where Jaebeom likes sunsets more than sunrises and after 4 months he finally meets his neighbor"Still standing with no answer as to how much cat food he needs, he thought of how this supermarket fairy reminds him of his neighbor – loose clothing and messy hair. It could’ve been him but Jaebeom wasn’t sure. Always too stubborn to wear his prescription glasses, Jaebeom has never seen his neighbor’s face clearly."
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Mark Tuan
Comments: 11
Kudos: 46





	1. Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic! I was inspired by oomf's tweet to write this one.  
> Please enjoy it and take care during these times! If you’re having to spend a longer period of time in your space then I hope my sentences bring you enjoyment because I had fun writing this lol

Now, when covid-19 became a thing Jaebeom was still following his daily routine and having no clue how much of a nuisance it will grow to be. He went from waking up, having brunch, working in a studio then drinking with his friends or taking a stroll in nature to being confined in his one-bedroom apartment with five cats.

Now his planned days became past and he had to prepare for days of looking to the eastern side of Seoul, with no way to see the sunset because his apartment faces straight east. He can only see a bit of the spilled colors that are dancing in the sky during the sunset.  
The building he lives in is one of those weird Y floorplan-shaped buildings. He used to have two neighbors on his floor; a family who used to live on the apartment facing north but moved out a few weeks ago. Which just left a guy he glanced to a couple of times from his balcony while he was having his morning coffee on rare occasions. And every time, his neighbor looked like he’s just preparing to go to sleep. Closing his thick curtains and disappearing into that damned west-facing apartment Jaebeom wishes it was available when he moved to Seoul after landing his producer job. 

When the government issued a warning about the dangers people face before the virus and mandatory quarantine, Jaebeom spent the day pondering if he should just go back home and take care of his parents or remain in Seoul. After a hearty conversation and too many of “Jaebeom, we will be fine” by his father, Jaebeom stayed in Seoul and now his main problem was how to plan out everything.

What will he need? How much will he need? Does he take up another hobby during his confinement? Will his Bart Simpson notebook and mixtape equipment be enough? Does he put on his work on hold and work on Vol.6 for his own Soundcloud?

The news about people freaking out and toilet paper running low in every supermarket around the country has reached national television and made Jaebeom even more nervous as he was returning later than usual from his job.  
It was almost 10 pm and his boss made sure that his last day before mandatory vacation was remembered as ‘hardworking’. He got off the bus one station earlier and made his way to the supermarket. Thankfully he had enough time to put a list of things he’s gonna need in the next period. Maybe he’ll go back tomorrow right after they open to cop some other goodies too. Taking his cart he strolled the almost empty supermarket with annoying clinical cold lights that almost seemed even worse when added the squeaky noise his cart was making – some because of the food in it, some because of Jaebeom’s weight from leaning on.

While approaching the animal food aisle he got shocked at his stupidity. He forgot to calculate how much cat food he’s gonna need. And treats too. Maybe some new toys?  
God, he’s gonna be home 24/7 in the next period and HE will ruin their routine just like the virus messed up his plans! Is a new cat tower too much? If he pays double it could probably get delivered by –  
As he stood in front of purple-packaged kitten food someone materialized next to him in a hurry and took 5 packs of Maltese dog food, quickly glanced over to Jaebeom and in the same swift second turned his back to him and disappeared in the colorful aisles.

Still standing with no answer as to how much cat food he needs, he thought of how this supermarket fairy reminds him of his neighbor – loose clothing and messy hair. It could’ve been him but Jaebeom wasn’t sure. Always too stubborn to wear his prescription glasses, Jaebeom has never seen his neighbor’s face clearly.

He finished with his groceries and returned home where he could finally shower and cuddle up with his cats on the couch. His curtains were spread, letting him look over still not calmed life of his the city. He had a view of his neighbor’s open living room too.

Now thinking about him, he only ever glanced a couple of times at him during those rare moments where Jaebeom would go out to put laundry or his morning routines and his neighbor was passing by the window. He seemed to have truly a messed up schedule, if the Maltese-food-buyer from today was him and judging by the closed curtains during the day, he is probably a night owl who sleeps the whole day then awakes to do who knows what.

Now that could be a hobby for his time of solitude he has been confined into. Get to know what weird stuff his neighbor is doing by following his routine? Yeah, sounds like a plan.

Feeling content with his resolution Jaebeom slurped the rest of his chamomile tea and went to bed. As his thoughts drifted off to the curiosity that started bubbling around him and made him smile, his neighbor just finished making his first of cappuccinos of the night and thought that maybe it wouldn’t suck that bad to meet his cat-loving neighbor.

-

Waking up feeling smothered by cats is a blessing – most of the time.  
This morning his agenda is to get up as soon as possible to start on with his day so he can spy on his neighbor and while he’d die for his cats, his morning was slowly running out. It was 8 am but his neighbor could’ve already gone to sleep and Jaebeom would waste a whole morning waiting for nothing. He made his coffee and sat outside with a book in lap and his prescription glasses and waited.  
He read full 10 chapters of his book when he realized 11 am was approaching but the view into guy’s half-closed curtains was giving Jaebeom no clues if he was even home or if he went to sleep earlier than usual.

Giving up on his morning mission and the growling in his stomach making him uneasy he made his way towards the kitchen.  
Lazing around on the big couch ended up being his desired activity for the day. Too many days of overtime work and not enough time spent with his furry children made him realize how much he appreciates R'n'B music in the background while he’s brushing Nora’s tail or watching Cake smother older cats.  
Smile present on his face suddenly turned into a shock when his neighbor stepped on his balcony. 

Panic rushing from toes to his chest, Jaebeom’s first instinct was to duck down and reach to get his glasses so he could observe his interest.

The new-found clear eyesight revealed that the dog owner from last night’s anecdote was in fact, his neighbor. Jaebeom cursed at himself for never introducing himself to him when he first moved to the building. Like, they could’ve been friends. They could’ve even –

Supermarket guy was now on the furthest end of his balcony and he slowly rose his arm to wave at Jaebeom’s direction.  
“No no no no this isn’t happening” Jaebeom is now in full panic mode. Some from his plans being disturbed, some because his neighbor is up at 2 in the afternoon and suddenly his whole life is a lie. “He’s watching us” he whispered to Odd as any sane person would and glanced at guy’s direction.

“Well it’s now or never” cursing in his mind for his interfered plans Jaebeom got up and shakily opened the sliding doors of his balcony.  
Okay, maybe his heart was doing a few flips.  
“Hi.”


	2. First coversation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically just Jaebeom being dumb bc Mark is pretty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second one is up ! I’d appreciate if you commented bc i want to know if I’m doing ok 🥺🥺  
> Take care <3  
> (I’ll fix any possible typo tomorrow)

“Hi” the neighbor said and Jaebeom’s mouth was suddenly dry as the nervousness got the worst of him. Eventually he stammered out a greeting with his name along.

“My name is Mark. I think we’ve seen each other at the market last night huh?” With a shy tone in his voice Mark continued, “I usually don’t go out a lot and I probably wouldn’t if my puppy hadn’t finished all of his food but uh.. I’m glad I did?”  
Cocking his head to the side Jaebeom repeated with a cocky smile on h8s face but same questionable tone as Mark, “glad?”  
“Well I wanted to talk to you for the last four months but I feel like you’ve been just menacingly glancing at me and I figured you don’t like me."  
“But you still decided to come outside and talk to me?”  
“I need my daily dose of speaking that is not exclusively in the gaming headset.” Mark once again chuckled shyly and Jaebeom tried imagining someone not liking his neighbor even if he does have a schedule that is presenting an enigma to him.  
“What do you do?”

Mark looked taken aback with the direct question but found his footing in proudly saying he streams his gameplays like Apex during the night which surprisingly pays him well enough for him to be able to pay for expenses. Jaebeom silently listened as he took in information that helped the puzzles in his head be put together into a clearer picture. 

As Mark continued on his story about how he started the career Jaebeom most definitely deemed as unusual, he found himself enjoying the stray ray of light resting on his right cheek. Oh how he would like to go on a walk with Mark by the river, or even the seaside if his schedule allows. Being able to spend such simple but beautiful time with Mark would give him the same satisfaction like the painters feel when they get the shadows just right, or when Jaebeom nails the notes on his piano the same way he envisioned them in his head –

“Are you listening to me?” Jaebeom shook out from his daydream as the accusatory look from Mark pierced through his eyes.  
“Sorry, I was thinking” he admitted.  
“Hey if you don’t want to talk to me-“, “No no no no no” Jaebeom cut him off.  
“I’m sorry I got lost in the influx of information”  
Mark cocked his head to the side, “I deemed you to be someone who knows their stuff about video games but I guess I was wrong.”  
“To be honest, the most of video games I played was the Tamagotchi I had in primary school.”  
“That barely counts but I’ll give you a pass. Maybe once this is over and I stop being paranoid you can come over? I’ll show you my gear.”

Heaving. Is the only word to describe what Jaebeom is feeling right now. Is this some type of a booty call but for gamers? He could feel his cheeks heat up and heartbeat quicken. It’s all so soon and he feels like it’s going way too fast. Like.. Jaebeom would probably first rather enjoy a dinner with Mark then get it on?

“Wha- what for?”  
Great one Im Jaebeom, he praises himself. 26 years old and at this particular moment on his balcony in the times where everything around feels like it stopped because of a thing that is out of anyone’s hand, he feels like he’s in some alternate universe where he’s back at being 14 and has a silly crush on a girl from grade above but she’s so out of reach. Just like Mark in this situation.

“To play games of course haha” Mark chuckles and Jaebeom swears that their conversation is just leading him towards a road with no way back because with every second passing Jaebeom finds himself drinking in the visual and sounds coming from the balcony on the other side.  
And when Mark said games, Jaebeom would shamelessly admit any day that it did bite into his heart but now with some sort of established communication, he would go for it until his greedy heart is happy.

“You got yourself a deal” he accepts the offer but after that the conversation falls flat. He feels the tension in his shoulders with no way to lead because while Mark does look quiet, he does love to talk. And Jaebeom is overwhelmed and he’d rather keep his mouth closed than go on a long tangent about how last night he spent two whole hours trying to stop himself from buying a cat tree because his bird brain is currently only able to come up with that.

“I need to go back to my lesson,” Mark pulls him out of his thoughts and continues, “I saw you and wanted to talk to you but if I’m away for too long the professor might suspect I’m not there.”  
“Wait wait. A lesson?”  
“Yeah, universities are all online now because of the current situation,” he says as he starts to disappear back into his apartment, “see you after?” His eyes glimmer as he looks into Jaebeom’s face that is still dumb stricken but eventually gets a “yes, of course” for an answer and finally gets lost behind the thick curtains.

-

Jaebeom is left on the balcony still looking out on the other side. They’ve been talking for almost an hour and he’s confused as how fast the time has passed but he senses a feeling of pride and satisfaction bubbling in his chest as he and Mark finally said a few words.

He turns back into his apartment and glances once again in the direction of Mark’s. The sun is steady on its way towards west to set down. He imagines if Mark will look at the sunset and appreciate it for even a smidge and a tiny bit more for Jaebeom as well.

The rest of his day passes by slowly, he watches an anime where the main character suddenly gets an admirer and eats spicy stew. It may not be his favorite but he was always told spicy things kill everything in your body that could harm it. After that he opens strawberry milk, lies back and tries to imagine scenarios in which Mark and he are the characters in the anime he watched. 

The storyline seems to go slow even though it looked like it started with a bang.  
And he worries if will the rest of the anime fall flat like Mark’s and his conversation at the start of the afternoon? Or will they keep whatever schedule they manage to establish into a constant one?  
Will they even continue talking? Jaebeom doesn’t deem himself to be the most interesting but his mind has always had its way of sneakily picking up words and forming them into sentences and verses many people liked. 

Jaebeom wishes they meet often. They can meet and share stories and invent their own to make the time pass faster. As the surroundings around them lay grey and boring, they can sparkle with newfound knowledge and friendship on the balcony.


	3. Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> we are finally starting the story their time is soon lets gooo markbummers lets go lesbians ! They are still on thr balcony

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your favorite mediocre girl is back, i hope to make the 4th chapter longer and be up faster  
> This isnt proof read and the grammar sucks uhh lets blame it on uni! Peace out! Im listening to Moriagatteyo op op its 2:33 am

“Jaebeom wishes they meet often. They can meet and share stories and invent their own to make the time pass faster. As the surroundings around them lay grey and boring, they can sparkle with newfound knowledge and friendship on the balcony.”

Jaebeom did not end up meeting Mark again that same day they talked for the first time. The next day Jaebeom woke up at seven in the morning, just when the sun rays started peeking through his open window. But Mark still wasn’t up, either getting ready to go to sleep or up to get ready for a morning lecture.

Pushing away worries of Mark possibly being sick, Jaebeom opted for a cup of hot tea and yet another poetry book while sitting down on his balcony ottoman. He slowly drank his tea, savoring the feeling of the liquid warming his anxious chest. Focusing on his feelings led him to another episode of daydreaming.   
He knows the bubbly feeling Mark has started to give him could be an indicator that Jaebeom is falling and that slurry of feelings he’s experiencing will soon be put on paper to hopefully ease his heavy mind. The feeling of being so close but untouchable is making him dream even more. Maybe about Romeo and Juliet or any tragic love story, but that’s just him overreacting. Mark is fine and should be on his balcony any minute!

Minutes after 11 in the morning Mark emerged with a big cup in his hand on his balcony. Smiling with his mouth closed upon seeing the already waiting man he raised his mug with both hands and yelled “Good morning!”

Jaebeom, whose heart finally got fixed back in its place yelled back asking where he was. He sat on the ottoman making sure his back is straight while he made himself comfortable for his daily interaction with his perfect neighbor. Seriously, why was he so stubborn not to ever try to reach out? He’s never going to make the same mistake ever again.

“I actually slept through this night” Mark started, “I think that sitting by my laptop for 6 hours during my lectures then gaming during the night is doing more bad than good. I’m gonna be blind before I turn thirty.”

Taking Mark’s starting subject in consideration, Jaebeom let himself have a field trip with asking Mark what he’s studying, how did he come to Korea... His mind was screaming to know more about Mark and Jaebeom did not hold back the avalanche of questions he asked.

“Wow ok so. I came to Korea about 2 years ago? First I enrolled to uni in Busan because they didn’t have place for me here in Seoul but about seven months ago I got this email saying I could transfer with all credits kept here in Seoul. So that’s what I did because it was my first choice anyway. I’m on masters in Marketing. It’s fun because I like the statistics, they even remind me of the ones like in games you know?” Jaebeom nodded in affirmation but still, he only ever played Tamagotchi.

“I hope to merge together the gaming and marketing, since I like those things I think I’ll be happy in the long run.” Mark concluded and Jaebeom once again found himself drinking in his words. He found listening to Mark to be so soothing, he was so smart and led an interesting life. Even though he did not mention any of his friends yet, he thought it was normal. Friendships are changing in this situation with all the bans and regulations but that doesn’t mean they should forget about them.  
“I’ve been talking for too long, tell me something about you.” Mark pleaded. 

“Um do my surname is Lim, like that singer if you know him?” Jaebeom asked uncertainly but when Mark started laughing and talking in broken giggles how he doesn’t look anything like his senior he took it as an affirmation, a bit of a rude one but for Mark he’d allow anything. 

“I’m from Goyang-si, after finishing high school I studied music and got employed at JYPE as a producer.” Mark took that statement with awe and kept asking him to further explain how is it to work in such a famous company? Do they treat him well? Did he meet twice? What are hit benefits? Does he get a cool modern studio with all the latest tech?

It seemed to Jaebeom that Mark was much more active in listening to Jaebeom than Jaebeom was in him. Jaebeom let himself take in all the information after the countless questions, he stayed silent with a slight smile on his face but Mark’s curiosity made him smile - it’s been a while since someone took genuine interest in what he does.

And it’s not every day that they will listen with patience as Jaebeom starts to boast how “yes oh my god we got the new Yamaha mixer and even though I have to share it with another producer I’m still pumped!” Mark didn’t demand gossip that Jaebeom most definitely sees, and he didn’t try to milk out contacts or any other stuff that would make Jaebeom cross him over and just never talk to him.

They finished their conversation because Mark had to go listen to his lecture but promised to have dinner together. It was Mark who recommended they do it and Jaebeom tried his hardest. He really tried not to think too much how it feels like a date even though it clearly wasn’t. Mark just wanted company just like Jaebeom. It was going to be a chill night. So far Mark didn’t insinuate anything that would hold up Jaebeom’s daydreams about him and Mark actually being together. 

He ate a quick lunch and spent the rest of his long, long afternoon playing with his guitar and cats. After 6 pm he decided on doing a pork stir fry with veggies, their arranged time of meeting was 7 pm. It was to allow Mark to make himself food and have rest after a long day of lectures. 

Jaebeom got out on his balcony five minutes before their arrangement, shooing his cat way to make himself comfortable he quickly returned back to kitchen to retrieve his food and finally have a proper meal. Upon stepping back on his balcony and glancing on the right side of the building he saw Mark. Sitting down by a small folding table in a dress shirt, Mark appeared nervous and the usual soft cheeks held more structure. Did Jaebeom misunderstand?


	4. Before dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is in Mark’s POV. before they met and before dinner! I hope you will like it, i thought that it was needed to put this out before they had their dinner date ;)

„Mark has just finished making his first cappuccino of the night and thought that maybe it wouldn’t suck that bad to meet his cat-loving neighbor“

Mark moved to Korea to obtain his masters degree back in 2018. During his time on UCLA he met a bubbly Hong Kong transfer student named Jackson Wang. They hit it off right away and a long lasting friendship was born. When Mark combined the love for korean culture, country's video gaming industry and his friend being situated there, he didn't waste time and decided to apply for a university in Seoul. 

He ended up spending the first year and a half in Busan because he did not make it in Seoul. But after keeping close contact with the SNU administration and with all the job offers he's been getting, they decided to „squeeze him in.“ And so Mark finally moved to Seoul in an apartment with Jackson. It was nearing the end of the summer and Mark was thanking all deities for making his move-in not troublesome. 

He and Jackson made a deal to share rent for the two bedroom apartment Jackson rented out long before Mark came in. They spent two months sharing the apartment until Jackson’s team went away in China to prepare for a world championship. He wonders how his friend is now - world pandemic is messing with everyone’s plans and sadly, not even Olympic fencers aren’t subjected to it. 

A week after Jackson left he decided to get a puppy, his name is Milo and Mark would go on long tangents how out of all puppies from the litter he managed to choose one that was a hyper as he is. He worried about not being able to spend enough time with his puppy but his lectures were very forgiving, in his previous year he took more credits than he needed so this one ended up being a bit laid back. And they are all mostly in the mornings - which is the only pet peeve he had.

Mark is a gamer, he found the love for video gaming when he was 9 and his older brother played Tekken with his friends. He instantly got submerged in the graphics and the joy of play. The love for video gaming still follows him and he managed to get enough subscribers on Twitch. He even got invited for e-sports tournaments and offered to work in startups, doing graphics and testing gameplay!

Now, he remembers when Jaebeom first moved in the building. It's been a month since someone stepped on the 17th floor that was not Mark or the building’s personnel so it was fairly easy to notice something was happening. His new neighbor seemed to have a lot of stuff, like, a lot. Some of it seemed to come in multiple boxes as Mark watched hidden behind a curtain.

In the span in the next couple of days he watched him settle in; light cream curtains have been put on and suddenly, he concluded the many boxes were for his cats - three of four of them? Maybe even five? They didn’t all spend their time on his neighbor’s window and he had trouble keeping track of it. Mark was fairly busy with his university in the period when he got the new neighbor and the “I’ll go over and introduce myself” plans were soon forgotten because on the rare occurrences that featured Mark’s glance meeting his neighbor’s, the guy seemed so unapproachable. His stark eyes lacked softness and so Mark gave up with the befriending. 

Four months have passed since the 17th floor got a new resident. It was the first week of February when Mark left his apartment on a Wednesday evening to get groceries and food for Milo. His university was quick with deciding that the rest of the semester will be held online due to the pandemic and Mark sent silent prayers because the comfort of his own home was always better. He quickly planned out what he’ll need and made his way to the supermarket down the road. 

Putting in the cart what he needed, he suddenly saw his neighbor - it wasn’t that hard to recognize him. The guy had shoulders and posture so handsome it was hard not to remember it. But now, standing in the animal food aisle with his open mouth and sharp eyes spread wide, he did look a bit dumb. He snickered and quickly approached to take the puppy food and threw another glance at Dumb dumb. 

That night, Mark thought about the restrictions and how his already lacking social life will get even even more empty. He has Milo and friends but even as an introvert, Mark loved engaging in conversations and talking about new topics. 

Despite the decision that he won't bother his neighbor, he still thought about him - their glances only ever met in the morning. He seemed to be working some 9 to 5 job but sometimes he came home late just in time when Mark would have his stream waiting for him and he never had the chance to peek out and see what the other man is doing. 

Mark thought he was handsome, and the guy definitely led some interesting life Mark would love to hear about. But that was all only to be found out. So that morning, Mark cheered himself hard enough to be able to step out on his balcony and wave while saying the first of many “Hey’s.”


	5. Let's be alone together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A deal is struck between the two neighbors, and a deeper promise is unsaid but known

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s been a while since I touched on this fic... I got discouraged and thought it would just end up forgotten :(  
> but one comment and a sense of duty to finish the first fic I ever started writing shook me up...
> 
> If you’ve already read the first 4 chapters and wondered about when or if new ones will be posted, Thank you.  
> And if you’re meeting my Balcony talks for the first time now, Thank you for clicking on it.

_Jaebeom got out on his balcony five minutes before their arrangement, shooing his cat away to make himself comfortable he quickly returned back to the kitchen to retrieve his food and finally have a proper meal. Upon stepping back on his balcony and glancing on the right side of the building he saw Mark. Sitting down by a small folding table in a dress shirt, Mark appeared nervous and the usual soft cheeks held more structure._

_Did Jaebeom misunderstand?_

* * *

In the short span of hours from the first “Hey” Mark uttered until now, Jaebeom was so sure the man only selfishly saw Jaebeom as someone to keep him company during their stay in their own four walls.  But the sudden change in appearance and atmosphere coming off the western side of the building caught him off guard.

He looked down at his grey sweats and red hoodie and regretted all his life choices until that exact moment. 

On the second day of the quarantine, he already let himself go. And on the second day of quarantine he probably already messed up his chances.  With all the daydreaming that took place, he missed the point of what was being said. Sure, he did doubt that maybe Mark would just be lonely because his moving was limited, but seeing Mark dressed up nicely put a lot of things right back in his frontal lobe as a priority to be answered to guarantee peace inside his mind.

“Hi,” he stepped with uncertainty on the balcony, “I uh-”

“Jaebeom,” Mark stood up, then silence took over.

“Sorry, I,” he tried continuing, “I thought I’d dress up, to uh-”

“No no,” Jaebeom was standing uncomfortably still in a mid-walk to his balcony ottoman and the plate of food felt heavier than five minutes before, yet he was adamant not to make Mark feel as if he did anything bad, “I’m sorry.”

“For what,” Mark replied blankly.

“There’s probably something I missed,” Jaebeom said directly like it was obvious that he got lost in the conversations happening between the two balconies. 

But his answer was accepted positively. Mark laughed and cheerfully told him to calm down and eat.

“Let’s enjoy our food now,” he signaled with his hand to Jaebeom as if he’d tell Milo to sit and wait for his treats.

They calmed down and started with dinner. As the first bites were taken, so the previous awkwardness disappeared. Their food was gone soon and they’ve taken some moments to let it all settle before the untangling of misunderstood words started.

Mark was the one to take action first, he got Jaebeom’s attention by sliding his plate across the glass surface and gulping water. Jaebeom watched him drink and became too aware of his labored breathing and suddenly too dry of a throat.

Once he finished, Mark leaned on the railing and started talking. “You know, I always thought you led some interesting life. I've been wanting to meet you since I moved here.”

Jaebeom stayed silent in shock, Mark took it as an opportunity to continue.

“I also always thought you were handsome,” Jaebum opened his mouth to reply to Mark but nothing came out, “despite me thinking you were some kind of an ass because you always kinda menacingly looked towards my apartment, you’ve proven me wrong.”

Mark took his arms off the railing and sat back in his chair.

“I did miss a lot of stuff,” Jaebeom confessed.

“Bingo.”

“I’m actually… I also wanted to meet you.”

“Do go on.”

Jaebeom smiled at the push, and while looking in the distance, he continued. “I wanted to meet you properly during this period ahead of us. Not because I thought I’d be bored, but because I’ve been wanting to meet you also. Every time that I was close to just jumping on the balcony and trying to get some attention from you all those mornings that you saw me looking ‘menacingly’ it was actually me trying to pick up my balls and meet you.”

“That's...” Mark was blushing, “Aaah” he now held his face between palms.

“Yesterday I wished that we could continue with our exchanges between balconies.”

“How so?”

“There is so much to talk about-” Jaebeom ended the sentence with a higher note, wanting to go on but stopping himself.

“Tell me,” Mark’s voice was softly cheering him to further say whatever’s inside.

Jaebeom stayed silent for a moment that disappeared way too soon. Instead, his thoughts were interrupted by Mark.

“I wish I could touch you.” It was said silently but Jaebeom heard it as if Mark whispered it to his ear.

He put his arm through the fence and pointed his hand towards Jaebeom like they weren’t separated by airy nothingness and Jaebeom would simply stretch out his arm too and they would go and take a walk.

Managing to catch his breath and focusing on Mark’s pretty face, Jaebeom finally started.

“Can we do it?”

“I’d do anything,” Mark’s eyes were on his still stretched out a hand but soon he directed his eyes to Jaebeom’s cat-like eyes and realize that he might just be in love, “anything you want to talk about or do I don’t care if it’s silly or overly abstract I want it.”

It wasn’t their agenda, but the moment turned out to be so heavy with emotions. Mark, who spent the good part of last year devoting himself to studies and work, and Jaebeom, who barely thought of anything else but music, they both seemed to unlock a door hiding precious love they hold that hadn’t been given to anyone in a while.

The sudden influx of emotions and Mark’s confession only poured more oil onto the small fire that barely started. Small but already powerful.

“We… Why don’t we spend days talking, I want to create stories with you.”

“Our own? Or something from an alternate universe?”

“Both, by creating stories our own gets written by itself.” Jaebeom felt his cheeks grow hot, “I want to keep you close until we’re free to go outside and then-”

“Then?”

“Then I will make at least one of the stories true.”

“You can make the first one true.” Mark teased.

“I wasn’t aware we already started.”

“The first one is making ‘Mark wants to hold Jaebeom’s hand’ story true.”

“That’s a rubbish name for a book.”

“Probably wouldn’t sell.”

“As long as we cherish it.”

“We will, and nurture so that it’s pages get filled with tons of words-”

“Will we start a new one when we properly meet?”

“Yes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'll work hard so the next chapter comes out on or before NYE


	6. First pages

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! So it has been two weeks since I've promised to deliver a chapter and I'm like.. 10 days late with a chapter that's 500 words long :) 
> 
> The day after posting the previous chapter my country suffered a great loss caused by a major earthquake, I couldn't make myself write something fluffy and with a light subject while I'm surrounded by a tragedy.  
> I can only be thankful that I have not been affected by it and my closest are healthy and safe.
> 
> Thank you for reading this, and please spare a thought for those who need blessings.

The dinner was finished with an enriching conversation. Both were sated with finally confessing to each other and removing the clouds of doubt that were making the early perspective of their relationship uncertain and insecure.  
  
It felt sweet as honey to say good night to Mark after they’ve finished with their meeting. The moment was short-lived because watching Mark slowly return to his own space and slide the balcony doors. They clouded Jaebeom’s view of him and the instant bitter feeling reminded him of the time before they met properly.  
  
Feeling melancholic, he tended to his cats, made sure to wash up quickly, and went to bed.  
He wasn’t feeling to do anything besides sleeping and manifesting the dreams of Mark. But for the love of anything and everything, he couldn’t sleep.   
The warm cotton sheets and cedar scent from his diffuser did not help his raging thoughts. Nor did the purring of the two cats which decided to seek more warmth near Jaebeom’s body for the night.  
  
He wished they exchanged numbers, talking approximately two hours with Mark has proven not to be enough. But he took pity on him since the older man looked sleepy and he was afraid that if they continued, Mark would fall asleep on the uncomfortable wooden chair.  
  
Maybe Mark had a similar problem now as Jaebeom. Or maybe he went into sweet dreamland wishing for stories coming true.  
  
Jaebeom once again thought of the fact that they are writing their own story as they are coming up with new ones. And so he abruptly sat upon his bed, promptly scaring off the cats and disappearing into the colder living room.  
  
It was time to write a song, he held off from it for at least a few months now. Rather focusing on producing and enjoying composing with other artists. But now he had a solid ground to start a song and enrich his SoundCloud with stories based on stories Mark and he began writing.   
  
First, he entered his kitchen. Usually, when he’s writing he’d make an Americano because its clean taste lets Jaebeom focus better on the verses and imagining the overall vibe and how the song will sound. That night, however, he made himself a sweet latte, grabbed his notebooks and a laptop then made his way to the couch.  
  
Sitting nicely on the soft surface, he turned sideways and looked through the open curtains. Mark’s apartment was dark, saved from little lights of all his electronics.  
Making sure to still keep Mark inside his mind but determined on being the master of his mind, he decided on directing the thoughts of Mark all to be able to fit inside the verses he wished to write.  
  
Their own song, their first page.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i will work hard on delivering better content, I promise  
> now more than ever, after the news about got7, we need to find positivity and share it however we can  
> Hold on there


End file.
